


Beloved

by LadyKitsune12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Harry MdM, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Romance, Slash, Yaoi, reencarnação
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKitsune12/pseuds/LadyKitsune12
Summary: A morte não amava ninguém. Ela odiava a todos, fossem eles deuses ou mortais... contudo, a morte tinha encontrado alguém especial para ela. Seu mestre, Harry Potter. E quando seu mestre morre, a morte está decidida a não deixá-lo cair em mãos egoístas, mas receber uma nova chance... um chande de ser amado.





	Beloved

Voldemort estava morto. A maioria de seus Comensais da Morte estavam ou mortos ou presos.

E, mesmo assim, Dumbledore tinha insistido que Harry precisava voltar para a casa de seus tios. Que ele seria mais seguro lá, pois ainda havia muitos Comensais da Morte à solta e as proteções de Lily iriam manter Harry a salvo de qualquer bruxo das trevas. Era apenas por algumas semanas, até que ele completasse 17 anos, e se tornasse um adulto aos olhos do Mundo Mágico.

Contudo, Dumbledore tinha se esquecido de algo muito importante. A proteção de Lily só serviria contra pessoas mágicas... deixando Harry indefeso contra a fúria de seu tio.

Harry ainda não sabia o que deixado seu tio tão furioso, mas ele sabia qual era o objetivo dele: matar Harry.

O jovem bruxo não sabia quanto tempo a surra tinha durado, nem quando seu tio tinha parado se chutá-lo, para começar a golpeá-lo com o atiçador da lareira. Tudo o que Harry conseguia registrar era a dor e os grunhidos de raiva de seu tio. De longe, ele escutou algo semelhante a explosões e o brilho característico de um feitiço do corpo preso.

A última coisa que Harry viu, antes de ser consumido pela escuridão, foram um par de olhos azuis brilhantes, cheios de arrependimento.

Então, Harry Potter estava morto.

 

**oOoOoOoOo**

 

– Mestre.

Harry sentia seu corpo entorpecido. Suas pálpebras estavam tão pesadas... Ele queria dormir mais um pouco.

" _Só um pouco mais…_ "

– Mestre, abra os olhos.

Alguém o estava chamando. Sua voz estava carregada de preocupação.

" _Quem é…?_ "

Harry lutou contra a letargia e o cansaço, forçando seus olhos a se abrirem, mesmo que apenas um pouco. Quando finalmente o fez, ele se viu diante de um homem muito bonito. Ele não deveria ter mais de vinte anos, com pele clara, cabelos e olhos escuros, vestindo um fino terno preto.

– Quem...?

O homem sorriu, alívio puro preenchendo suas feições.

– Eu tenho muitos nomes, mestre, mas você pode me chamar de Shi. – Sussurrou o homem... Shi. – Eu sou a personificação da morte.

Personificação da morte. Então isso significava que ele estava morto. Ele finalmente seria capaz de rever sua família. Contudo…

– Por que você me chama de mestre?

Shi tocou sua bochecha com carinho. Era estranho pensar que a morte poderia ser carinhosa, que ela poderia demostrar qualquer tipo de sentimento. Na verdade, Shi não era amável com ninguém. Ele odiava quase tudo no universo. Ele odiava os humanos, porque eles o temiam e não podiam acertá-lo como deveriam; eles não são podiam vê-lo como o descanso para a alma. Ele odiava os deuses, porque os tolos se acreditavam superiores a ele, que jamais seriam atingidos por seu poder; tolice. Nada é eterno. Bastava Shi querer e todos eles teriam sua existência terminada.

Porém… Mesmo que Shi odiasse a todos, ele não poderia deixar de amar seu mestre. Quando seu poder o tocou pela primeira vez, quando Harry ainda era um bebê, Shin soube que ele era especial. Quando, uma a uma, suas relíquias encontram seu caminho para as mãos de Harry, Shin soube que ele seria o escolhido para ascender entre os deuses… Mas foi quando Harry caminhou em direção a morte, sem lutar… sem temer o fim de sua vida terrena, como tantos outros, que Shin soube…

Seu mestre era único. Um ser puro, capaz de amar e proteger a todos a sua volta, sem medo de morrer… Harry não temia a morte, porque ele entendia o que a morte realmente era. Não um fim de tudo, mas uma chance para que sua alma descansasse, antes de ter de voltar a terra para viver novamente.

Shi apenas não podia entregar seu mestre aos deuses.  Eles não o mereciam. Foi por isso que ele interferiu, quando a alma de Harry começou a deixar seu corpo, e trouxe até seu domínio. Um lugar onde nenhum ser, mortal ou imortal poderia alcançá-lo.

– Porque você é meu mestre. – Sussurrou Shi, acariciando os cabelos negros.

Harry fechou os olhos, seu cérebro entorpecido tentando processar aquela informação. Ele era o mestre da morte. Era quase irônico, sendo que ele nunca tinha acreditado naquela velha história sobre as relíquias.

– Posso ir ficar com a minha família? – Perguntou, esperando que Shi o levasse até onde seus pais estavam.

– Sinto muito, mas você não pode ir até onde eles estão. – Não era uma verdade completa. Shi poderia levá-lo até lá, mas se o fizesse, Harry se tornaria um deus e teria de viver entre aqueles que eram tão indignos de sua presença. Shi não poderia deixar que isso acontece.

A dor é tristeza que inundou os olhos de Harry foi tão grande, que quase fez com que Shi vacilasse. Ele quase voltou atrás em suas palavras, mas ele conseguiu se manter firme. Seu mestre merecia muito mais do que aqueles deuses nojentos poderiam lhe oferecer.

– Mas eu posso lhe dar uma nova família. – Propôs, pronto para dar a Harry a opção que tinha pensado.

Seu mestre morreu tão jovem. Sem tempo de conhecer o mundo, ou a felicidade. Então Shi daria isso a ele. Mil e uma vezes.

– Como? – Perguntou Harry, sem entender como Shi poderia lhe dar uma nova família.

– Posso reencarnar sua alma, no corpo de uma criança que teria morrido antes mesmo de nascer. – Explicou com calma, seus longos dedos acariciando os cabelos rebeldes de seu mestre. – Será em um mundo diferente. Em uma dimensão longe da que você vivia. Você Ainda terá sua magia e algo mais. Será sua nova chance de felicidade.

Uma nova chance.

Ele não poderia encontrar com sua família, mas ele poderia ter uma nova chance. Uma mãe e um pai que iriam amá-lo… uma vida sem Voldemort e profecias…

– Eu aceito.

Shi sorriu, curvando-se sobre Harry e beijando suavemente sua testa.

Harry soltou um suspiro tranquilo, fechando seus olhos e adormecendo novamente.

* * *

 

**Oi pessoal!**

**Vagando em meio a fanfics antigas, que foram abandonadas por seus autores, eu encontrei uma que tinha essa mesma ideia base. Eu adorei a ideia e acabei tendo uma ideia própria com essa base. Nosso amado Harry ganhando uma nova chance de ser feliz, com uma família que vai amá-lo.**

**Espero que todos gostem da fanfic e acompanhem =D**

**Beijinhos e até mais ;3**


End file.
